1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cover for a multiplex and multi-directional receptacle set, and especially to a brand-new structure of a cover that can be connected by inserting an engaging block on a tailing end of a bent strip into a through hole provided on an insertion socket integrally formed on each of the receptacles on a main body of the multiplex and multi-directional receptacle set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional one-for-plural receptacle set was designed to be of the style with one or two sides, i.e., a plug on the tailing end of an electric line was connected with an elongate rectangular box on one or two sides of which plural receptacles were arranged linearly. This can get a one-for-plural effect, however, the receptacles are closely arranged along straight lines, plugs are very hard to be plugged in or extracted.
Afterwards, a multiplex and multi-directional receptacle set with plural receptacles facing to multiple directions was developed to have the plural receptacles provided at the tailing end of an electric line of a plug, thus the above problem is solved. The receptacles are integrally formed on a main body after electrodes are well allocated; for example, a triplex receptacle set can be formed in this mode.
Each receptacle on such a multi-directional receptacle set extends individually to a different direction; in order to prevent entering of dust or rain drops through the unused receptacles, each receptacle must be provided with a cover for the function of protection. Each of these covers is a closure cap that has an annular mounting portion extended therefrom to engage in a mounting groove provided on the main body of the receptacle set for assembling.
By the fact that the receptacles themselves have sizes of a predetermined specification, the annular mounting portions each must be made with quite a large size to be engaged in a mounting groove, hence material is wasted quite much. Besides, the connecting action for engaging an annular mounting portion in a mounting groove is harder; particularly the annular mounting portion is subjected to be broken by stretching and thereby is no more useful, or the annular mounting portion which surrounds a receptacle is subjected to being worn out and broken after use for a long time.
Further, referring to FIG. 5 showing a housing for a conventional electrical connector, as is in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,412, the electrical connector 914 has a housing 912 therearound, a closure cap 916 can be closed over the front side of the electrical connector 914. The closure cap 916 is integrally connected with a mounting gasket 918 provided on the rear side of the electrical connector 914; the housing 912 and the mounting gasket 918 can be fixedly attached by using screws or an appropriate pressing member. It is very difficult in assembling to fix by using the screws or the appropriate pressing member, this will largely increase the working hours in manufacturing a receptacle set, and also increase the cost of manufacturing.
In view of the above stated; the multiplex receptacle set having receptacle covers is really necessary to be improved.